


Lydia Martin is Smarter than You

by Q_loves_you



Series: People Find Out What Happened to Stiles [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, vague descriptions of canon violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Q_loves_you/pseuds/Q_loves_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lydia figures out what happened to Stiles after the lacrosse game, and BAMF Lydia ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lydia Martin is Smarter than You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I worked on this series. :(

Scott, Lydia, and Stiles were having a very quiet lunch together. Isaac, Allison, and Boyd were all in class.

“So…you ready for cross country this afternoon?” Stiles asked Scott finally, unable to keep silent any longer, “Coach is going to run us into the ground, isn’t he?” Scott nodded.

“Definitely. But I’m just happy your dad didn’t flip and say you couldn’t play lacrosse anymore.”

Stiles looked confused. “Why would he do that?”

“Because last time you played you got beat up after the game?” Scott said slowly.

“Oh, right. Well I think he’s just hoping lacrosse will keep me out of other trouble. Like, say, job-threatening trouble.”

Lydia had stopped eating. Her eyes narrowed as she stared at Stiles. He glanced at her, and his face went several shades paler. Scott seemed not to notice.

“Hey, at least he got the job back,” Scott said encouragingly, “I don’t think they’d ever be able to keep him away. He’s the best sheriff this town has ever had.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said distractedly but honestly.

Lydia frowned slightly, but she returned to her food without saying anything. Stiles was hiding something. There was no way he got beat up by kids from the other team. Lydia couldn’t tell why she hadn’t figured it out before. To be fair, she had been distracted at the time. Now, though, it seemed obvious. It had been someone else, probably Gerard or one of his lackeys, who had hurt Stiles. It was the only explanation that made sense. Now Lydia just needed to know why and why Stiles hadn’t told anyone.

When the final bell rang, Lydia packed up quickly and hurried to meet Stiles before Scott could. “Stiles!”

Stiles turned, saw her, and sighed resignedly. “Hi, Lydia.”

“In here.” She dragged him into an empty classroom. “What the hell, Stilinski?” she said without preamble. “That ‘kids from the other team’ story is weak. Why haven’t you told Scott what actually happened?”

Stiles crossed his arms defiantly. “He doesn’t need to know. None of you need to know! Why does everyone think this is important? The only people who should know about that are me and Boyd!”

Lydia frowned. “Why does Boyd know?”

“He was there!” Stiles said exasperatedly. “Look, Gerard and his goons grabbed me off the lacrosse field, threw me in the basement, beat the shit out of me, and then let me go. Boyd and Erica were in the basement. And now I am fine, so let’s just pretend it never happened, okay?”

“No,” Lydia said quietly.

“What?”

“We can’t just pretend things never happened, Stiles,” Lydia said fiercely, “Not things like this. And for that matter, why the hell did this happen? What did they even want to beat you up for?”

Stiles seemed to shrink slightly under her glare. “To get to Scott,” he muttered.

“Oh.”

“Yeah, which is why I’m not telling him. He has enough to deal with already. So just…don’t tell him, okay?”

Lydia was unconvinced. “I think Scott should know. But I think you should tell him.”

“Great, I’ll do that, thanks,” Stiles said sarcastically.

Lydia glared. “Yes, you will.” She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out into the hallway.

“Lydia!” Stiles protested loudly, but was ignored.

“Scott!” Lydia called when she found him at his locker. “Stiles has something to tell you.”

Scott looked curiously from Lydia to Stiles. Both looked stubborn and unhappy.

“Um…what?”

Lydia looked expectantly at Stiles.

“This isn’t exactly a public conversation, Lydia,” Stiles argued.

“Fine. Let’s go somewhere empty. She led the way to another empty classroom with Stiles trailing her reluctantly.

“Sit,” she instructed both of them. They sat. “Talk,” she commanded.

“Stiles?” Scott prompted.

Stiles glared at Lydia, then opened his mouth. “Apparently Lydia thinks I can’t take care of myself,” he began.

“Untrue,” Lydia interjected.

“And that I need everyone to know everything about my life even when it will only cause them pain to know,” Stiles continued.

“Ridiculously exaggerated.”

“So…I apparently have to tell you that it wasn’t kids from the other lacrosse team that beat me up. It was Gerard. Yes, a ninety-year old man punched me until my face bled. Thank you, Lydia, for making me admit that.”

Lydia simply smiled. Scott looked shocked and hurt.

“Stiles, why wouldn’t you tell me? Did you talk to anyone about it?”

“Yeah, kind of. I got a hug from my dad. I talked to Allison a little bit.”

“And why did you not talk to me?” Scott asked again.

“You had enough to deal with. It wasn’t really important.”

Scott sighed. “You always pull this crap. Get it through your head that when you are hurt, it is important.”

Stiles seemed unimpressed, so Scott went on.

“It doesn’t matter if I have a lot to deal with. I can make time for you.”

“Yeah, and you’ll spend that time not saving people who actually need help. I’m really fine, Scott. Don’t worry about it.”

Scott gave Stiles a look that clearly said he was unconvinced, but moved on nonetheless. “Why did they attack you?”

“I don’t know,” Stiles lied. Lydia was struck by how easy he made lying sound. “We didn’t exactly stop and have a heart-to-heart.”

“Lie,” Lydia pointed out unnecessarily. Scott had clearly picked up on it with his werewolf hearing.

“Stiles,” he said seriously.

“To get to you,” Stiles admitted grudgingly, shooting Lydia a malevolent look. Lydia responded with her brightest, fakest smile.

Scott groaned and ran his hand through his hair. “Dammit.”

“Look, this is why I didn’t want to tell you,” Stiles said immediately. “This is why I didn’t want to tell anybody, in fact. Because people start feeling guilty about it, and it wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault but Gerard’s, and he’s dead, so yay, justice served, let’s go back to our daily lives. See you later.” He turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Lydia stood there for a moment, watching Scott. Then she moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. “He’s right about one thing. It’s not your fault. And he needs you to understand that or he’s never telling anyone anything ever again.”

Scott nodded sadly. “Since when are you insightful?”

Lydia rolled her eyes. “I’ve always been insightful. I’m a genius.”


End file.
